


It's Always Beautiful in the Day Time and Storming in the Night

by MountainMew



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, warnin' for smokin' an' drinkin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw ur the guy who takes a joke too seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Beautiful in the Day Time and Storming in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I WISH..... I COULD MAKE ONE GOSH DARN JOKE ABOUT ENSTARS AND NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.......  
> i didn’t even know the teachers existed before 4.1. okay, i guess i knew arashi wants to hop on that sensei booty but that’s about it. my enstars knowledge continues to expand for the WORST! i didnt ask for kunugi to be moe!!!! so heterosexual and moe!!! i want to kiss him!!! you cant pretend to be this heterosexual and not make me want to kiss you!!!! “dont kiss me~~ dont touch me~~” god GOD!!!!im THIRSY! im so gay i didn’t understand arashi so deeply before today.
> 
> anyway... i still really don’t know all that much about the senseis. i had a pretty intimate relationship with cigarettes in my life (i dont know many nonsmokers self notwithstanding.) so im sorry i mention it a lot but... yknow. for the teens allow me to say... cool cats dont do drugs AIGHT! dont smoke or drink till ya legal! Do it safely, too! only when ya legal! aight! now allow me to write about smoking and drinking and kissing! <3

  He tastes like the worst end of a cigarette butt. Tastes like the first man who’s ever broke your heart. With a drizzle of something amazing, outstanding, addictive and irresistible all at once, something that you have to take one bite more. And another. And another. Just one more, you swear.  
  
  No matter how aggressive the routine, he learns to dance with grace. And no matter where he stands, how he dances, all he sees is his first. The face of your first kiss, first held hand, first shared cigarette and first shared drink; he’s everything youth was meant to be and more.  
  “Keep at it, Akiomi-ku~n!”  
  He throws something. Doesn’t remember what, but it doesn’t matter much when it missed it’s target, anyway. Sagami smiles, he laughs.  
  “Oh, I get it.” He says, “Do you keep staying out so late because you want to be with me? You can just ask, you know.”  
  “That’s not it!” He retaliates, all too defensively, “Your place smells awful, anyway!”  
  And it does. It smells like all purpose cleaner and ashes, yet too clean for human contact. He has a habit of opening windows, now, even as rain comes rolling in. Even when it’s insanely too cold, then refuses to take a blanket because they all stink, too. When Sagami wraps him up, though, in his arms and sweat-shirts and blankets, he doesn’t make a hassle of it. Doesn’t mention how badly he needs to sneeze, cause really he’s getting more used to the scent each and every day. If it’s Sagami’s skin, it’s not quite as dreadful to take in.  
  And it takes longer and longer each night for it to hit him, that they’re, “Both guys!” as he puts it. It’s a little less vindictive, now. Kissing another boy feels a lot less like a crime than haggling for smokes after school. Even that’s less of a felony compared to the act of being caught. More importantly, losing their not so well deserved spot at the top, their title as idols.  
  “You’re never going to get a girlfriend keeping up bad habits like that, Super Idol Sagami.”  
  Sagami downs another shot with exaggerated movements, sliding the empty glass across the table to where Akiomi sat. He pours yet another drink without much grace, watching little clear droplets seamlessly stain the tabletop, never to be acknowledged again. Slides it back, hoping at least half of it makes it to Sagami, but maybe doesn’t really hope _that_ much.  
  “Not gonna get a girlfriend anyway,” He waves his hand dismissively, “Idols and all that.”  
  And that’s a pretty good reason, to drink instead of hold out a secret relationship. Akiomi’s a little less naive, but the time spent upholding surreal standards to be an idol feels less like wasted time than it might have been without his super idol holding his hand along the way. It’s still a bit annoying, to be asked of his cross-dressing “girlfriend,” time and time again. Smothering himself in Sagami’s sweater, he thinks, maybe he’s more offended by the terminology. By the word girlfriend over boyfriend when they’re, “Both guys!” as he’s protested time and time again. Or maybe it’s being the worst end of a joke, when the joke is very much that they’re, “Both guys!” which isn’t as much of an insult when you grow up a few months.  
  When he really gets down to it, a month to a kid like him with a senior like Sagami felt more like a year. And every passing day, a week. He thinks that’s why kids do stupid things such as this together. Not go outside, or study till dawn, but silently waste the night away getting wasted until being young is less an insult than a numbing idiocracy.  
  “Wanna sit on the roof a bit?”  
  That’s not the real question. Or a lie, either. Akiomi is rather comfortable, in the now balanced warmth of the house filtering the cool breeze from outside. But he agrees, anyway. Has never really preferred being alone in a stranger’s room.  
  
  Akiomi weighs about as much as a feather, overworked and never quite eating enough to compensate. Nobody’d really notice that, not when there’s enough makeup in the world to cover pale skin. Still probably beats yellow teeth.  
  Sagami's house is small, easy to climb up. Roof tiles have a nice tar-like texture, even here it seems a bit too clean to be normal. But that’s just like you’d expect, out of a doctors home, dried up from a hand wash every few minutes. Akiomi’s grown accustomed to the feeling, the smells and the touches. Not the taste. Sagami’s throat burns like fire in Akiomi’s, saliva like pinecones that definitely smell better than they savor. But Akiomi was never taught when to stop, only putting down his glass of gin when restlessness takes hold.  
  When he closes his eyes, comfortable in Sagami’s embrace, the last sound he always hears is the flick of a lighter. An awful smell. An awful taste. But God, what a wonderful sound it brings.  
  
  
  Gin leans his head against the window, embraced with a frostbitten touch. the sill is chilled, splattered with eccentric rain drops, and the cool condensation of his breath clouding his view. Not a bad sight, he thinks. The only thing more frigid than the window was the glass pressed up against his cheek.  
  “Isn’t it a little early to be napping, sir?”  
  Gin smiles, he laughs. He wonders how much of Akiyan’s uptight nature is his fault. That he never had enough drinks when he was young, he thinks. Laughs a bit louder, taking the drink without any effort at all.  
  “If you don’t lighten up you might not make it to thirty!” He teases, “Trust me, I’m an expert now.”  
  “I’m doing just fine on my own!” Akiomi acts like a criminal caught in the act, the way he always takes the bait Gin dangles out in front of him. Easily takes his hand, meant just for him.  
  Kisses are a bit too rough when they’re with _you_. Like that thorn beneath your finger tips, just under the nail, you simply can’t remove. By 20, they stopped leaving him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Still burned a bit much, he never took to drinking more than once. That tasted like vomit and yesterday’s dinner; he was quite glad to find Sagami would never taste like a hangover and never leave him with a headache. Hopefully, never leave him at all.  
  “C’mon~ I’ve worked really darn hard, I’m required at least one break, huh? No, let’s make it three.”  
  Akiomi feels cold, walking to the door. His arm had been drowned in paperwork, his other numb from written abuse. But he’d never been one to slack off, hasn’t really understood the science behind opposites attract. Not when Gin’s slacking does give him a headache, front and back.  
  “That was your fourth, today.” He laughs, only because it’s two and not three.  
  “Fine, fine. Four. And I won’t take another if you promise to buy me another drink after work.” He winks, tosses the glass back to Akiomi, who decides not to mention how dangerous broken glass on the floor of an infirmary would be.  
  “And if I catch you slacking?”  
  “Then we’ll make it two drinks!” He kicks his feet on the desk, grinning like a bear. Akiomi sighs, nodding his head reluctantly before heading off to be responsible enough for two.  
  Gin hangs Akiomi out like a fool to his feelings, the ones he wants to deny. Nothing's too embarrassing after a few shots and aged wisdom behind you, that’s something a youngin’ like Akiomi still hasn’t yet learned. But being young has it’s perks, too. Being uptight and shameful could be cute, too. Akiomi couldn’t be more thankful, that someone so stupid took him under his wings.  
  And maybe getting asked about your “cross-dressing girlfriend,” up to graduation is a little humiliating, but so is saying, “I love you,” on the first date. And he doesn’t regret either, not a memory that’s warm like soup. No matter how shameful it is to remember, on a Sunday afternoon at three when you just want to focus on your last paper, those are the memories to hold closer with each time you reminisce. And he’s always reminiscing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been spelling Gin’s name with a G. Apparently, it’s actually with a J, but again aesthetically I prefer G... Sorry if that’s annoying but romaji is more annoying, to be fair.  
> its been a fun ride but.... i think im ready to move on from enstars. im pretty drained, really! i was gonna write more of my precious leokasa but i lost interest... enstars is too many boys for one me to keep track of...  
> Thanks for putting up with me so much recently I know I kind of bombarded enstars ao3 but it was all out of love!! Now I must be stopped!! I’ll just think about kissing kunugi in my spar time instead!  
> Please leave a comment! Tell me your first true sensei love! wwww


End file.
